1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a trailer for loading and transporting cylindrical bales of straw fodder or other materials, of the type having an offset draw-bar, comprising a chassis supported on wheels, a main platform integral with this chassis, a fork pivotably mounted proximate the front edge of the main platform and able to pivot between a low bale pick-up position, in which the free end of the fork is proximate the ground, and a high loading position, in which the free end of the fork is above the plane of the main platform, a control member able to assume a first or a second state and a drive member controlled by said control member, causing the fork to pivot upwards when the control member is in its second state, and allowing the fork to pivot downwards when the control member is in its first state, characterized in that it comprises further a sensing member, of a type known per se, operationally connected to the control member, able to sense the presence of a bale on the fork in the low position, and to cause accordingly the movement of said control member to its second state.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There exist at the present time trailers for transporting bales of fodder, provided with mechanisms for loading these bales.
However, the loading mechanisms in question are controlled by an operator or require reversing of the trailer, so that the loading operation requires of the operator a number of manoeuvres which are time-consuming and tire this operator needlessly.